Suna No Oshiro
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Short One-Shot. After losing her father and her Uncle Mikey, how did little six and a half year old Blakesleigh Rose Grant felt after the funeral and burial? (Related to Sweet and Deadly!)


**I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it!**

 **And the song that I used for this short fanfiction, I do not own as well. Kanon Wakeshima own her song and it was used in the original anime, Vampire Knight Guilty!**

 **Blakesleigh Rose Grant and others is what I own for this fanfic! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

The small dark haired child stood in front of her father's and her favorite uncle's grave. She was left alone as her mother was socializing with people. Family and dear friends who were there for her fiancée's and friend's funeral and burial at the snowy town that never showed it's true colors with the grey and white clouds filled with snow.

"Uncle Mikey… Daddy… Remember when we play in the snow together?" She questioned while looking up at the grey clouds.

 _The soft flowing white and parched clouds passed by. The grey me just watched them vanishing... intently…_

"We always have fun together… until that big bank job… I didn't want you two to go and do the job… because I was scared of being alone… but now I am…" Blake continued as she looked at the two gravestones, as her knee were getting wobbly until...

The small dark haired child fallen onto her knees as tears were falling onto the cold snow, as she held onto two white roses that were taken from the flower vases inside of the church to place on their graves. One was for her uncle and other one was for her father that she both loved as she places them slowly, before closing her eyes and holding her hands together...

 _On to the small sand castle I built. From gathering the stars, my tiny prayer falls. Waves that lay in waiting and sweeping you off your feet…_

After opening her eyes, she held out her hands as it was starting to snow. Blake thought that God, her Daddy and her Uncle Mikey heard her small prayer while looking up at the grey sky above her.

She picked the snow in front of her knees and held it in her small palms, as she watched it melt coldly in her hands along with her warm tears. Without no one to wipe them off for them, she let the chilly wind take them away as her icy blue eyes closed, turning those warm small tears into cold icicles.

With her eyes closed, she remembers all the good times that had for the past six year of her life.

From the time she was born, until the last bank job. All of the smiling faces she remembers. All of the times in the snow or either spending time together with her family, her only aunt and uncles and even her cousins.

But now everything is disappearing…

 _A world of darkness…_

That's all she can see now. A world without light to shine for her happiness.

 _A world of silence…_

Without no one around her, her world was filled with silence. No one telling her 'I love you' or even giving her warm hugs after coming in from the cold snowy outside world.

Her world was now full of darkness and silence now.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Uncle Mikey…" Blake said quietly, touching his tombstone with her right hand. "I'm always gonna be your Blakie Bear." Then she walked towards her father's grave, and did the same thing to his by placing her hand on his tombstone. "Daddy, you were the best Daddy ever and I'm always gonna be your Ladybug… I hope heaven is beautiful and has a rainbow slide and unicorns for you to ride on when you both get there to meet God."

 _While this prayer that seems like it'll vanish soon, it was fanned by the wind. Nevertheless, I continue to light it. While I mess up again and again. The waves that lay in waiting. Sweep away from the castle of sand I built with my chilled hands._

 _To you…_

"But, I will never forget about you two. Cause you two always protect me…"

"Come on Blakesleigh… We have to go now…" Blake heard her mother's voice as she looked up to see her from a distance as the mother was walking towards her.

"And… I will come back here on this day… to come talk to you…" Blake said as she wiped her tears off her with own hands.

"Blakie Bear, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

In a distance, Michael Townley was watching her youngest daughter talking to his gravestone as he felt terrible that he had to leave her behind for this new life in Los Santos, San Andreas. But now, he lead a new life with regret of what happened to Brad and losing his Blakie Bear.

"I'm gonna miss Daddy and Uncle Mikey, Mommy." Blake sobbed, holding onto Macey.

He heard Blake's sobbing voice as he watched Macey carried her away from the two gravestones, while hiding behind the tree.

"I know baby, but I promise everything will be better." Macey promised, while holding onto her daughter close while walking towards her red car.

The dark haired child opened her watery eyes as she noticed a figure that look like her Uncle Mikey. She thought it was a ghost that her father told her about in one of her storybooks that he and even her Uncle Mikey read to her.

She slowly waved her hand towards him before closing her eyes.

Michael did the same thing as he waved back, before watching Macey putting Blake into her booster seat and drove away from the church and cemetery…

That was the last time that the late Michael Townley has seen his youngest daughter, before leaving Ludendorff, North Yankton.

* * *

 **I based off this song from off one of my favorite animes called Vampire Knight. I even love Kanon Wakeshima, even though she's a Japanese singer. Everyone should listen to her, she sang the ending songs to Vampire Knight. Season one was Still Doll and Season Two was Suna No Oshiro or A Castle of Sand.**

 **I wanted to add a sad fanfic, to show how Blake felt when she thought she lost both Michael and her so called father Carter Grant which is an OC by me. And everyone should already know that Michael is Blake's true father, by the way she look exactly like him, but having her mother's features.**


End file.
